


Four Times Mick called Len a pet name and One Time Len returned the favor

by Wfricke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Len, fluffy fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfricke/pseuds/Wfricke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title implies, shameless fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Mick called Len a pet name and One Time Len returned the favor

1\. Cisco 

"Hey babe, can you pass me the smaller wrench?"

Mick spoke from where he was helping Cisco make some improvements to the heat gun. Len looked up from where he was reading quietly and picked up the small wrench and handed it to Mick wordlessly before turning back to his book. Neither of them noticed the dumbstruck look on Cisco's face as he stared back and forth between the two reformed criminals. 

"Did you just....?" 

Mick looked up sharply cutting Cisco off before he could finish,

"Hey, kid, what do you think would happen if we added more fire power?"

Once the kid was distracted he glanced over at his partner. Len, the adorable oblivious idiot, remained absorbed in his book. That was a close one, Mick really needed to be more careful...

2\. Lisa

They had just gotten done celebrating after a successful heist, yes they still pulled those reformed, not dead. And Len was a little wobbly, (read: three sheets to the wind), and leaning heavily on Mick while Lisa laughed behind them... probably taking pictures the little brat. 

Len stumbled and nearly fell as they stepped up on the crmurb in front of their apartment,

"Whoah... easy there darlin, don't fall."

Lisa's giggles abruptly cut off in the background and when Mick looked back at her he saw the calculating glint in her eyes and mentally replayed the past few moments... damn it!

"Uh... Lisa... about that..."

"Oh don't you worry, Micky. You just let me know when you're gonna make an honest man out of my brother and I'll be there with bells on."

Mick wanted to bang his head on something... this couldn't end well.

3\. Barry

Their usual banter with the speedster was lighthearted and fun. They fired their guns, Barry dodged, they cracked jokes, maybe he stopped them, maybe they got away... all fun and games. Until Barry made a spectacular dodge to miss the blast from Mick's gun and the flame grazed Len on the side.

Captain Cold went down with a shout, holding his side and fighting back tears. Luckily he hadn't caught fire and the parka had taken the brunt of the blast but as he pulled back his shirt Mick could see the angry red color of his skin. Mick was by his side almost faster than Barry,

"LENNY! Oh my God! Honey, are you ok?! I'm so fucking sorry, doll!"

Barry shot him a look but to his credit made no comment as he gently inspected the burn,

"Doesn't look to bad just, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, get some ice on it." 

Len smirked through the pain and allowed Mick to pick him up bridal style,

"Looks like this one goes to you, Flash."

Mick shook his head,

"Let's just call it a tie."

Barry gave Mick a thumbs up as he carried Len out of the warehouse and Mick didn't get it... ah crap... really Mick? In front of the goddamm Flash of all people?

4\. Ray/Sara

Being back on the Waverider was taking some getting used to. Especially since there wasn't currently any big bad hanging over their heads. Just them, traveling through time, helping people, being hero's... how was this Mick's life?

They were currently lounging in the main room and Mick was tinkering with his gun while Ray talked with Sara. Suddenly he felt the cold press of a water bottle against his neck and he reached back to take it from Len without even looking,

"Thanks, doll." He muttered

Ray and Sara both stopped talking and stared at them. Len just sank gracefully into the seat next to Mick and began to read and Mick looked up catching Sara's eye. Slowly she grinned and smacked Ray on the arm,

"You owe me 20 bucks, Tiny Tim."

Ray just numbly took out his wallet and passed over the cash, Len looked up,

"What are you two betting about?"

Sara grinned at him,

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it,... Sweetheart."

Len made a face,

"Don't call me sweetheart, I don't do pet names, Sara."

And with that he went back to his book while Ray looked helplessly at Mick. Mick smirked and went back to his tinkering. 

5\. Len

They had barely made it out alive. Another epic fuck up by their esteemed Captain and it had nearly cost them dearly. 

Mick was bleeding. Len was limping, Sara and Ray were both concussed... it was an epic failure. As they made their way to the med bay Len stumbled a bit and hissed as his ankle nearly gave out. Mick reached out and caught him,

"I've got you, baby." He muttered pulling Len against his side. Len looked up at him and stopped walking. Causing Mick to stop and look at him questionly. Len rolled his eyes as he grabbed the back of his partners neck and looked him in the eyes,

"We nearly died, Mick."

Mick just looked back, not really knowing where Len was heading with this,

"YOU nearly died, Mick and I... I can't loose you... Mick... I cant..."

He pulled Mick down almost violently and crashed their lips together. Mick's hands coming to hold onto Len's hips. Gentling the kiss and pulling him close. Len's hands went to Mick's shoulder and the added pressure caused the wound in Mick's shoulder to throb, he pulled back from the kiss with a hiss. Len smirked up at him as he turned them back towards the med Bay,

"Don't worry, I've got you babe."

Bonus:

Ray handed Sara another 20 dollars as Jax walked by glancing at the couple in the hallway he muttered,

"Fucking finally..."


End file.
